Babymakers
by willtell103
Summary: Sasuke wants to make tenten a mommy! Rated M just to be safe.


**Hey! New story, pure idleness but I hope you like it! :) Read and review!**

**I no own characters, sadly, but this story is all me!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha has many things in his life to be proud of and thankful for.<p>

First off, at only 27 he was CEO and part owner of a successful corporation run by him and his brother. He and said brother had a very good, very close relationship and even though they had lost their family early in life, they were slowly beginning to build families of their own. Because of said brother he was the proud uncle of amazing twin boys who, at only 5 years old have already managed to have the two most powerful Uchiha males at their beck and call. He owned property in different parts of the city/ countryside and he owned a beautiful two story home that he bought and renovated in preparation of his own family.

Lastly, and no doubt the best of all, he was married to a beautiful, strong and successful woman, who had been and will continue to be the love of his life for many many years.

Today was the anniversary of the day he legally made Tenten Uchiha his, but sadly for him it also marked the third consecutive day she had been completely ignoring his existence.

XxxxxxX

"You know, I really thought we were over this." Sasuke said as he watched Tenten move about in their kitchen. She was currently preparing breakfast (for herself) and each time she would come remotely close to a foot near him she would cringe and find a way around him. Or just forget whatever it was she was originally reaching for and do without it.

Sasuke was really weary of it all.

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong? What did I do to make you so mad at me?"

He tried again, trying his hardest to hold back the growl ready to escape his throat as she conjured up head phones from who knows where and started blaring music as she moved her plate to the table and away from the barstools by the island where she usually sat. The same place he was currently sitting.

There was a clanking of metal and keys which neither looked up to, and soon enough their dining room was bombarded by tiny feet, loud screams and laughter. His brother was paying a visit.

"Ooh, who died?" Itachi asked, sensing the tense atmosphere in the air.

"Be nice wouldya!" His wife said, booking him on the head as she passed him to go to Tenten.

"What?" He asked defensively, pouting slightly. Ignoring Anko's 'glare' he smirked instead, seeing his depressed little brother playing with his cereal while watching Tenten who was obviously trying hard to not notice him.

"What did you do this time?" He asked, settling on the stool beside Sasuke.

"Believe me, if I knew we wouldn't be like this." He said, disgruntled.

"You mean to say she's mad for no reason?"

"No. There is a reason. She just refuses to tell me what it is."

"Have you apologized?"

"For what?" He asked, looking at his brother like he lost some screws. How the hell was he to apologize for something he didn't know he did? Or didn't do?

"Anything. Everything. Just apologize. Its obviously made her pretty upset. Maybe apologizing will put you in better standing with her."

Itachi didn't get a chance to give anymore, 'brotherly advice' because he was pounced on by two little bodies.

"Daddy!" They said in unison, their big black eyes looking up at him curiously.

"Yes?" He asked, deciding to humor them a bit.

"Is Uncle Sasu and Auntie Ten fighting?" Natsuki asked.

Sasuke, who had sadly decided to use that moment to take a bit of cereal, chocked from the shock. Weren't these boys like five? Damn Itachi and his damn prodigy genes.

"Why would you think something like that?"

"Cause Auntie Ten looks sad."

"And Uncle Sasu is all boody (broody lol. Kids) like how daddy gets."

Sasuke looked on, not knowing how to respond to his nephews.

"Does that mean you don't love her anymore?" Narumia asked. His voice was so soft, as if he was afraid to hear the answer. He didn't want his aunt and uncle to break up. He loved them just the way they were; together.

"Oh no, don't think that." Sasuke said, scooping the child up and holding him on his lap. His brother had found refuge between Itachi's legs as he too looked up at Sasuke almost fearfully.

"I love your Auntie Ten a whole lot. Even though she's mad at me, and refuses to talk to me," he said looking down at both of them, " I love her. I always have, and no matter what I always will." He finished, his eyes connecting with hers on the last statement.

He saw a miriad of emotions floating in her eyes, but she turned away before he could determine exactly which.

"OK good." The tiny one said to him, and they both broke out in smiles before extracting themselves and 'exploring' Sasuke's house.

"You know, that may help your standing, but you still do need to apologize."

"Yea I know."

"And I'm charging you."

"What for?"

"Using my kids as make up bate." Itachi said smirking. He got up from the stool and made his way over to the girls.

After exchanging a few words and making Tenten laugh a bit he walked away in search of his boys.

Tenten made an excuse to go upstairs and soon enough Sasuke found himself alone in the kitchen with Anko.

"She's not mad you know." She said, walking over to him.

"Then why won't she talk to me?"

"Because she's hurt."

Before Sasuke got a chance to question her further Itachi came back into the room, precariously carrying the two boys with him.

Itachi, who was currently a big bad monster, 'roared' and proceeded to swing his arms causing the twins to giggle.

"This big, bad monster is taking back his wife and kids." Itachi said as he made his way to the door, still carrying his extra appendages.

"Bye Uncle Sasu!" The twins shouted through their giggling.

"Remember what I said." Itachi said as he made his way to the door.

Sasuke followed Anko to the entryway.

"Talk to her." Was all she said to him before kissing his cheek and walking through the door.

Sasuke sighed as he found himself alone. No time better than the present right?

With that thought in mind he steeled his resolve and made his way upstairs in search of his better half.

XxxxxxX

When he found her she was in their bedroom. She'd formed a fort of sorts out of their bedsheets, and had turned off all the lights and closed all the windows and curtains before hiding herself inside.

He could see the opening from where he stood. As quietly and as carefully as he could he crawled in after her, surprisingly their was space for him too so he settled beside her.

He found her with her knees hugged tightly to her chest and her head down. She wasnt crying, but the deathly silence created a tense atmosphere that really shouldn't exist between a couple celebrating their fifth anniversary of marriage.

"I'm sorry.." He said, looking ahead of him. " I don't know what I did, or what I said, but I am so, so sorry.. I love you and I realize that my actions have hurt you deeply, and I cannot forgive myself for that.. But Ten, its our anniversary, and today of all days I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to be ignored by you. Whatever it is, can we try and work it out please?.."

It was quiet between them for a while before Tenten broke the silence with a question that made his heart stop.

"Why are you still married to me?.."

She asked it so quietly, but the words resounded like a bullhorn in his head. The more he thought about it, the more speechless he became, the more questions flooded his thoughts. Why were they married? Did she not want to be? Is that what this was about? She wanted a divorce? Did she not love him anymore?

"Why're... Why would you ask me that?.. You don't want to be?"

"No Sasuke, _you_ don't want to be."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was she talking about?

Seeing his reaction she elaborated.

"You don't want us to have a family and you don't trust me, so why?"

It seems she was making him more confused with every word she said but still she continued.

"I was there Sasuke.. That night with Itachi... I was there when you told him you didn't want me to have your kids.. That you didn't want to give me that responsibility.. All this time I thought we were just enjoying each other before we took the next big step... I didn't know you had no intention of taking this any further with me.."

Her voice broke as realization dawned on n him. She was there that night when Itachi and him were in the office discussing how things have changed over the years. Its true that he had said he didn't want to start his own family just yet, but she completely misunderstood what he meant.

"Is that really what this was all about?"

Tenten froze mid-tear. Was he serious?

She looked up at him and glared, hard.

"Well since you seem so damn unaffected by this, why don't I just file that stupid divorce?! You can find some other whore to bear your kids!"

She held up her hand to hit him but he caught her wrist before she could. Using her temporary stillness to his advantage he pinned her under him, straddled her then waited for the thrashing to cease before saying anything.

"First of all, we are not getting a divorce. When I said you were mine, I meant for life. Don't think you're ever getting away from me. Second of all," he shifted a bit so he rested on her legs, his weight on his knees, "I only want you to bear my children." He said, looking deep into Her eyes.

"But you said-"

He cut her off with a chaste kiss to her lips.

"While its true I did say that, that's not all I said. What you think I mean, is not what I meant. That day Itachi was telling me about Anko's pregnancy and their kids. About her mood swings and how the twins hardly slept at night in the beginning and then he asked me why I hadn't made any moves to have my own children. I told him that the truth was, after the twins were born I was anxious to have kids of my own.. It practicaly kills me that I don't have something so precious, that wasn't just a part of me, but apart of you too. The thing is though, every time I thought about it, I remembered the business and your practice and how stressed you were sometimes when you got home and I just couldn't bring myself to ask that of you. I thought it would have been selfish of me, especially since you didn't seem ready for that next step. So I made up in my mind that I would wait until you made the decision that that's what you want. I'm sorry I didn't say any of this earlier.."

He hung his head, too ashamed to face her. It upset him that his lack of communication had hurt her in such a way.

Things were quiet for a bit before he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. He looked up to see her smiling at him.

"Sasu-chan, make me a mommy." She whispered, and for a second he was stunned, not sure if he heard her correctly .

" What?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, I've been stressing over work cause someone was a bit too dense to know that I want to be busy doing other things, so to make up for your super slowness, you had better lay me down and fuck me until there is sufficient sperm in my spleen to bear a child or I swear I will-"

She wasn't able to finish her statements cause immediately a pair of lips covered hers and his body was pressed flush against her.

"Mommys shouldn't have such potty mouths." He said, pulling away from her lips to kiss down her jaw and neck.

She moaned at the feeling of his tongue against her skin.

"Then, maybe you should _discipline_ me daddy." Those words barely left her lips before he ravished her, thoroughly.

The night was a blur of moans, and lingering kisses, touches, embraces and such passion that the two hadn't felt so intensely in a while. Needless to say, that night neither of the two slept, and the following morning was spent wrapped in each other's arms.

**Time Skip - 9 months later**

Tenten could safely say she had the worst pregnancy ever. Aside from major mood swings, which caused her already terrible temper to intensify, her dreaded morning, midday and night time sickness and and pain from the little bundle of joy bundled up inside her, her lovely husband had been sent away for the majority of the period, which was the icening on the cake.

But now as she watched her exhausted husband cradle their three weeks old baby girl she knew it was more than worth it.

Little Aori Uchiha was born prematurely, but her small size only enhanced her beauty. She had the trademark pale skin of an Uchiha, but her hair was dark brown, closer to her mother's color than her dad. Her big onyx eyes and toothless smile made everyone immediately fall in love with her. The twins even offered to take her home, but of course, with them being barely five that obviusly was not possible.

They did get to see her often though, since their family visits have increased dramamtically since she was born.

Although, remembering the last visit, Tenten was a bit hesitant to let Itachi back in.

Sasuke had been overjoyed at their daughter's birth, both brothers were, and as such they say down to discuss it. Somewhere within the whole discussion though, Itachi had somehow convinced Sasuke that his family wouldn't be complete without atleast two children. That sparked ideas in Sasuke's mind and he is now becoming more and more like a baby making machine.

Aside from hiding out and running from her overly horny husband, Tenten was happy. Her marriage was going wonderfully, her in-laws were lovely, her child was beautiful, and at this point, her life was bliss.

* * *

><p><strong>Lemme know what you think! <strong>

**As always, love u guys and thanks for ur continued support!**


End file.
